Fame and Glory
by KoopalingFan
Summary: It was that time again. Newcomers from Super Smash Brothers are announced. King K. Rool just happened to be next in line. However, it was not as if he was going to be humble about in any way, shape, or form, especially when he decides to completely gloat about it. Now Donkey Kong has to put up with it... in public.


Fame and Glory

 **Alright, **this is KoopalingFan here, with my first Smash oneshot fanfiction in a while. I've had this idea for basically ever since King K. Rool was revealed. And despite his character reveal happening quite some time ago, he has yet to be added to the archive, which is quite surprising. I guess we all gotta email them to add the character or something?****

 ** ** ** ** **Anyway, this is basically what happens when fame gets to your head if you are a celebrity who has a large amount of success. So that means that if you wanna be famous, don't get too caught up in it (lol). I decided to randomly throw Marth of all poeple to be with DK and King K. basically for experimental purposes. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **So yeah, let's see how this all works out. Hope you enjoy****************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **~KF****************************************

* * *

"Would you hurry up!?"

A rather loud voice sounded on the bottom floor of the Smash Mansion near the front door as an annoyed glare from a large, anthropomorphic crocodile was formed. One could infer that his patience was wearing then after waiting for apparently a while according to him.

Yet in the culprit's perspective, he felt that he did not take long at all. He made his way down the long staircase. "What are you rushing for? I said two minutes and I've only been gone for two minutes."

"Well, what were you doing!?"

The brown furred ape turned around. "I wanted to make sure Marth was coming."

The Altean prince himself was now making him way to the bottom of the stairs to join his two fellow Smashers. King K. Rool raised an invisible eyebrow before glaring at Donkey Kong again. "Why is _he_ coming?"

"He has no fights scheduled for today and he didn't want to be stuck in the mansion all day." He elaborated. "I've asked him if he wanted to go with us and he didn't mind. He has his own reasons to go to the station, anyway. Problem?"

"Look, let's just hurry up, okay?" Donkey Kong's explanation clearly did not help King K. Rool's frustration. "If you two don't wanna just stand here and rot all day, me waiting all day isn't gonna help anything, is it? The spotlight is not gonna wait on us."

"What do you mean the spotlight isn't gonna wait on us?" It was now time for DK to get a little irritated. "It's papparazzi. They will race up to you whenever you get ready, so it really doesn't matter."

"Don't smartmouth me!" King K. Rool began to shout even louder. "You're lucky to be even going with me in the first place!"

"The only reason why I'm going with you is that I'm trying to 'play nice'. I'd rather not have the media thinking that we're at each other's throats just because you're the newest newcomer here. Last thing I need is more unneeded drama in my life."

"Whatever." King K. Rool rolled his eyes not caring what just came out. "The limousine is here. You and Martha just come on."

As King K. Rool and DK exited the door, Marth had the most irritated facial expression. "The name is Marth! Seriously. The joke isn't funny anymore. It's 2018 for crying out loud!"

-/-

Immediately after the group exited the limo, there were surrounded by lights, cameras, and news reporters almost instantly. Even fans joined the papparazzi to cause even more chaos then there already was.

Fortunately for the three, they hired bodygaurds just in case things got out of hand. If things go wrong, the three Smashers would rather not fight anyone or anything outside smash matches, since they were aware that it would be the worst timing ever.

The destination for the three was the Smash 100.1 radio station, where DK and his fellow new fighter were to be interviewed on King K. Rool's debut in the Super Smash Brothers series. Marth Lowell decided to be interviewed right after the two in order to promote the new game in his series, Fire Emblem: Three Houses after the trailer had been released to the general population.

Himself, DK, and King K. Rool made their way through the crowd, with the latter grinning all the while. In spite of everything that was happening around them, the trio of Smashers successfully made it inside. They took a few moments to glance at other celebrities in the room.

"Ooh look, it's Camiya Cabeyo!" Marth pointed.

Donkey Kong cocked his head to the side. "Wonder what she's doing in the Smash World of all places? She's a fan, too?"

"Who's not?" King K. Rool said. "Super Smash is a great fighting series."

The ape stared at him blankly. "Of course you're only saying that just because you're new and have been accepted..."

He rolled his eyes in defeat. "Who's Camiya Cabeyo, anyway?"

While Marth was now staring blankly, Donkey Kong facepalmed.

All of a sudden, a suited man showed in the room with a notepad in hand. "Alright, you two will be with Bryan Seacresant in about five minutes. ...And Marth you'll be with him right after they finish, correct?"

"Yes." He answered.

"You might as well go first, Marthaniel." King K. Rool suggested. "I'm the real deal, here. So I think we should save the best for last."

"First of all, it's _Marth_." He glared and pointed. "Second of all, I'm not scheduled to go before you."

"Rool, if you embarrass me then it's on..." Donkey Kong said with a sigh and an eyeroll.

The man stared at Marth for a quick second. " _Did_ you want to go first?"

"No!"

* * *

In spite of Donkey Kong's plead to King K. Rool to not embarrass him in front of the public, and especially in front of Bryan Seacresant, it was to no avail. There were quite a few statements that he made about he and the ape's rivalry, which was to no one's surprise. However, the problem was that he was as if he refused to be civil for even a minute by constantly playing the victim card in regards of the two fighters. Even if he was not, he would instead brag about the fact that he was a Smasher, and not being humble about it.

"Just like last week, for example." The king went on. "I asked him _one_ question and we get into an argument immediately. All over a piece of chicken."

"No, _I_ asked one question." Donkey Kong raised a finger defended himself. "It wasn't even about chicken. You were the one that had an attitude when I asked you about that rumor I heard about someone calling you a chicken last week."

"I bet it was _you_ who called me that, anyway." He rolled his eyes.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

"You have no proof."

"You did it!"

"Please don't embarrass me in front of Bryan Seacreasant." Donkey Kong said, followed by a few moments of silence.

"...Well, alright then!" Bryan Seacrest continued as he was sitting in a chair with a wireless microphone around him, with DK and Rool sitting on the other side with microphones around themselves as well. "So Donkey Kong, apparently the feud _is_ still alive."

"It might be, but I personally try my hardest to not make it as big as it needs to be, which is why I'm here. But no matter how hard I try apparently, King K. Rool unfortunately is the type of person to start drama on purpose." He elaborated, glaring at the other Smasher. "With that being said, people like him are rather difficult to deal with. And it is not that hard to see what Mario and Bowser or... Link and Ganondorf are going through."

"Now listen here, you little-"

"I'm just as big as you are, so check yourself, first." Donkey Kong pointed before turning back to Seacreasant. "Anyway, I actually have it more easy because those four are in a worse situation. Bowser kidnaps Peach all the time and same with Ganondorf and Zelda. At least King K. doesn't kidnap Diddy or someone."

"Diddy is not a princess!"

"Princess or not, it doesn't matter." Donkey Kong shook his head. "The point is that we're in front of Bryan Seacreasant, are fans are listening to this, and now we're gonna trend on Tweeter because of how immature you're acting."

"Okay, well then all I'm gonna tweet is how much people like it when they're playing the victim."

That statement caused Bryan Seacreasant, the production, Donkey Kong, and any Smash 100.1 radio listener to drop their jaws. An awkward silence was heard in the room once again, with Kong not even blinking for at least ten seconds.

He was not even the one who had the guts to speak afterwards.

"See, things are different now that I'm a Smasher. I get to be even more well known then I already am." King K. Rool continued on.

"I'm done with you..." Donkey Kong sighed, slowly placing a hand over his face.

"That's right." It did not stop him at all to keep a large smirk on his face as if he had no regrets, which he did not. This was further proved by his final comment. "Newcomers like me are coming in Smash, and I'm the biggest out of all of them."

"..."

For the third time in a row, nothing but silence.

"I'm the biggest newcomer in Super Smash Brothers of _all_ time. Everybody around the world knows it."

* * *

 **We need to band together and request King K. Rool so that he can be in the archives. He can't be leftout forever, lol.**

 **So guys, if you like what you just read, if you want more, "Survivor - Kodai Island" is my main Smash fic right now, and Donkey Kong is one of twenty main characters! Go check it out if you're interested!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. As far as living in the limelight, do you know anyone that in your opinion acts like King K. Rool? What do you think of it?  
**

 **2\. At the last part of this oneshot, King K. made the following comment:** **"Newcomers like me are coming in Smash, and I'm the biggest out of all of them. I'm the biggest newcomers in Super Smash Brothers of _all_ time. Everybody around the world knows it." Doesn't this statement seem familiar to you all? (If you know what I'm talking about, I will PM you if you got the answer right!)**

 **I encourage all Smash newcomer fans and Smash veteran fans to review!**


End file.
